


Christmas 2009 Drabbles

by lauriegilbert



Category: Greek (TV), Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauriegilbert/pseuds/lauriegilbert
Summary: Drabble presents I wrote in comments for friends over on lj.
Relationships: Cappie/Dale Kettlewell, Christine Chapel & Spock, James T. Kirk & Joanna McCoy, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Pavel Chekov/Hikaru Sulu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Christmas 2009 Drabbles

Kirk/McCoy - Sherlock Holmes AU

"You are not moving out of our rooms. It is inconceivable."

"Give it a rest, Jim. You knew the day'd come one day when I would need to find my own place."

Jim walked up and pulled the book out of McCoy's hands. "If that was all this was I would be fine. But you and I both know that there is more here."

"Jim," McCoy sighed. "You knew, one day. Society has rules and ideals and--"

"And you're not strong enough to stand up to them? To stand up for us?" Jim crossed the room and slammed the door behind him.

"Dammit Jim," he said quietly to the closed door. "This isn't easy for me either."

Kirk & Joanna - Presents

"Whatever you do, Jim, don't show how much you hate it," McCoy whispered to Jim as they left the kitchen carrying mugs of hot cocoa for themselves and Joanna. "Joce said she made it herself for you."  
  
Jim glared over his shoulder. "I know better than that. And if Jo made it I'm sure I'm going to love it." He fixed a big smile on his face as they came around the corner.  
  
"Cocoa for the early riser," he said loudly, setting down a mug in front of Jo before sitting down beside her and setting his own down. "Shall we start the presents?"  
  
"Mine first, mine first!" Jo squealed, jumping up and getting something from under the tree and shoving it toward Jim. "This is for you!"  
  
"Shall we see what Santa brought me?" Jim asked, carefully taking his time to remove the paper.  
  
"Not Santa, silly! Me!" Jo said, watching him carefully.  
  
Jim pulled the paper away and opened the box it had been covering to reveal a very lopsided and multi-coloured oversized sweater. "Jo, did you--"  
  
"I made it for you!" she said, clapping. "Try it on!!"  
  
He slipped it over his head and managed to find holes to use as sleeves. "Jo, I love it," he said, truth ringing through his voice. "Now come sit on my lap and open your presents, okay?"

Kirk/McCoy - countdown to midnight

"You seen Jim?" McCoy asked, pulling Sulu off the dance floor for a second.  
  
"Not for at least an hour," Sulu admitted. "Getting close to the countdown. Maybe he's found a corner somewhere with an Ensign?"  
  
McCoy grimaced. "Probably," he said. "Thanks anyway."  
  
"Find an Ensign yourself, McCoy," Sulu called out as he rejoined Chekov on the floor. "I'm certainly having a good time with mine."  
  
"Dammit Jim, you promised," McCoy grumbled as he grabbed a bottle from the bar and stalked out the door.  
  
"Looking for me?" Jim was leaning against the corridor across from the door, a large smirk on his face.  
  
"You leave your Ensign to do the countdown with me then go make her scream?" McCoy didn't stop walking, heading towards his quarters.  
  
"What Ensign?" Jim asked, confused. "I was on the Bridge because Spock called me. Was just taking a breath before I came in to find you." They could hear the countdown starting at 20 over the speakers, echoing down the corridor.  
  
McCoy spun to glare at Jim. "Right, like you ever need to pause before entering a party. You're Jim Kirk, parties are your natural habitat." Silence spoke volumes between them, only interrupted by the countdown. Ten. Nine. Eight.  
  
"Fuck it," Jim said. "I couldn't just come in and find you, okay? Not this time."  
  
"Why the hell not, Jim?"  
  
"Because of this!" Jim took that last step between them and crushed his lips into McCoy's, reaching around his friend to pull him in close and to tangle his fingers in Bones's hair. Finally pulling back, Jim said quietly, "That's why."  
  
"Dammit Jim, why didn't you just say something?" McCoy sighed before pulling Jim back in for another kiss.

Spock / Nurse Chapel - textures

"Commander, I swear to you that it has healed to be exactly the same as the skin surrounding the area."  
  
"And I assure you, Nurse Chapel, that it has not. There is a precise and distinct difference between the skin at the entrance point of the spear and that of the undamaged epidermis surrounding."  
  
"The tricorder reads it exactly the same, Spock. Now do you want to tell me why exactly you're in here complaining worse than the Captain does?"  
  
"It is a different texture," he said. "One which displeases me, and Uhura."  
  
"Well I'm sorry, Commander, I can't do anything about it." She watched Spock leave the room with a sick feeling in her heart. Maybe it was petty of her but she wasn't going to do some superficial medicine just to make Uhura happy.

Sulu/Chekov - snow during the holidays

"You have never seen snow?" Chekov looked at Sulu in shock. "How is this possible? Snow is vital part of holidays."  
  
"I grew up in San Francisco, Pavel, remember? And I was too busy studying and fencing to travel somewhere that had it. My parents felt school was more important."  
  
"This is tragedy," Chekov said. "We will fix this on next leave."  
  
"What are you planning?"  
  
"We do Christmas in Russia. Then you not only see snow for first time, but meet family and become like son to them."  
  
"You want me to meet your parents and spend the holidays with you?" Sulu asked, uncertainty in his voice.  
  
"Is problem?"  
  
"No, I'm just shocked. Happy, but shocked."  
  
"I love you too, Hikaru."

Dale and Cappie trapped in Evan's closet - (Greek fandom)

"Why are we here again?"  
  
"Because Evan is hiding something, and we're determined to find out what it is."  
  
"And this involves me how?"  
  
"Dale, do you really need to ask that?"  
  
"Yes, in fact I --"  
  
"Ssssh! I hear something!"  
  
"And I should be quiet because?"  
  
The door opened to reveal Evan Chambers standing there with a smirk. "Because otherwise I'm going to find you and ask you some very embarrassing and awkward questions?"  
  
"Shit," Cappie said.


End file.
